Just The Girl
by Hpluvr7
Summary: Ever wonder how James and Lily first got together? Well, here is a story of broomclosets and songs, of werewolves and little greasy gits. Butmostly it is a story of love. i no there were no ipods or that song then, but oh well! its all jo's! plz reveiw:


Just The Girl

"For the last time, NO, James, Now go and harass some other girl!" Lily Evans was screaming at the top of her lungs at James Potter, the love of her life, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even him. So until she could either forget him or get an excuse to tell him her true feelings, she would just have to keep playing these games.

James looked downhearted, it was depressing how many times he had asked her out, all of the boys in his year thought so, though none would tell him this, Except Sirius, Sirius couldn't tell him this enough, it seemed. "What is that, like the 100th time she's rejected me?" James asked his best friends, The Marauders, sadly. "Actually," Sirius replied heartily, "that was the eight hundred and sixth time that you've asked her out since you acquired your crush on her in fourth year." "Thanks for the support Padfoot," James replied, grinning wryly. Sirius just shrugged in reply.

Meanwhile, Lily was talking with her two best friends, Alice and Mary. "I do NOT like him!" she would repeat over and over again. Ever time she said this, they would reply in unison, "Umm, yes you do!" This lasted for about ten minutes before Alice cut in, "Lily, we all know that you do, so stop pretending already!" With this she and Mary got up from the table in the Library where they had been sitting and walked away.

From the library, Mary and Alice headed straight for the Gryffindor Common Room, where they were hoping to find Sirius, Remus and Peter. When they finally clambered through the portrait hole, they found James, Peter, Sirius and Remus sitting together, talking in hushed voices, no doubt planning their next prank, as Remus and, believe it or not, James, were both sitting off to the side. James had changed quite a bit lately, actually. Like for instance, he had stopped jinxing people, save Snape, every chance he got.

Anyway, they walked up to them and said, "Can we speak to you in private?" Everyone, including James, got up without questioning them. "Oh not you, James, you can stay here." Mary assured him. James looked at her, confused, "What?"

"You heard me, James. You can just stay there." Mary repeated. The other boys followed Rose and Alice to the overstuffed armchairs on the other side of the common room. "We have to do something," Alice began. "About what?" Sirius asked curiously. "We have to do something about James and Lily." Alice continued, feeling more confident than before. "It's obvious that they like each other-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sirius cut in, "This morning she basically told him that she hated him and now you think that she's in love with him or something? What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, actually," Alice replied, "We, Mary and I, just know Lily, so to us it was obvious that she was lying. But James seems to be giving up hope. Because of this Rose and I decided that we need to formulate a plan that gives them both a push in the right direction, after that, we're confident that they'll figure it out for themselves." Alice finished calmly. "Ok, if you say so," Sirius replied, chuckling, "But what are you planning to do, chuck them in a broom closet or something?"

"Actually, Sirius, that's exactly what we were thinking," Mary said, smiling. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out and he closed it again, feeling rather stupid. They all put their heads together, as Alice and Mary told them the plan.

Later that week, Lily was walking to the dungeons for potions class. She heard a bang in one of the nearby class rooms and ran into it. Standing there was her ex-best friend, Severus Snape and James Potter. Oh no, she thought, groaning, Potter is bullying Severus again. But she was wrong, Severus started screaming about how Remus was an awful a creature, a werewolf, he said, a filthy half breed, he screeched at them. Lily's head was starting to ache, Remus, her favorite Marauder, a werewolf? Now Severus was yelling about how James was just a coward, and how he was never really saving Severus, how he was saving himself. Lily was so confused; she thought her head might explode. James said nothing, and just stood there, waiting for him to calm down. Severus drew his wand and pointed it at James throat, "I will tell everyone what he is!" he yelled, "And then he will be kicked out of this place, and Dumbledore will be sacked for ever letting as thing like him in!"

At this, James sprang into action. He swiftly drew out his wand and pointed it at Severus's heart. Grinding his teeth, he whispered, "Never insult Remus like that again. Consider this your warning." With that, James withdrew his wand and turned around to leave. At this point, Severus pulled out his wand quick as a flash pointed it at James, and was about to yell something when Lily couldn't take it anymore. "James!" she yelled, "Look out!" James turned around and ducked a moment before Severus shot his spell. They ran out of the classroom at top speed. In the end, they found classroom, ran in, and closed the door behind them.

The first words out of James' mouth were, "Why did you do it?" "I don't know," she replied cautiously, "But is Remus really a werewolf? And what did Snape mean, did you save him?"

"First of all, promise me you won't repeat this to anyone, not even your or my best friends." She nodded her head, "Of course."

So he told her a story, a story that started a long time ago, when a small boy known as Remus Lupin was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, the infamous werewolf. It went into their Hogwarts years, when Sirius Peter and himself figured out what he was , and, instead of abandoning him, they did the unthinkable and became animagi, Peter a rather pathetic rat, James an elegant stag, and Sirius a big, shaggy, black dog. Lily gawked as James went into detail of last night, the full moon, when Sirius tricked Snape into going into a secret passageway under the whomping willow, which actually led to the shrieking shack. When James found out about this, he was livid. He had realized that Severus was in real danger, and at the last minute, pulled him out, but not before he discovered Lupin's true form. Of course, Dumbledore had talked to both of them about what had happened, making him promise not to reveal any of the night's events to anyone. And although he said that, James still believed that he would. James did not trust Snape at all.

Later that night, James and Lily were patrolling the corridors. As Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts, it was their duty to patrol a few times a week. What they didn't know was that tonight they were (hopefully) going to have an especially interesting and eventful patrol. Another thing that they didn't know was that Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary and Alice were watching them, waiting for the right moment initiate their plan. Suddenly, there was a loud bang a rustling coming from a nearby broom closet. Lily jumped and screamed in surprise. "Calm down." James chided her quietly, slowly, calmly walking towards the closet. Lily followed behind him silently. When they reached the closet, James opened the door quickly, screaming "AHA!" only to find nothing but darkness inside. James padded inside noiselessly, Lily still behind him. When they got inside, James growled in frustration, "Oh my god! I can't see a thing!"

"James, try this," Lily replied calmly, "Lumos." Thanks Lily, I didn't, er, didn't think of that." James stated awkwardly. "I realized," Lily said sarcastically.

They ventured farther into the closet, which wasn't very far, seeing as it was an awkwardly small space, though neither of the teens noticed at the moment, they were much too preoccupied. Suddenly out of nowhere, the door crashed shut with a deafening bang. Lily automatically ran up to it and muttered "Alohamora" under her breath, and, without missing a beat attempted to open the door. Only, it wouldn't open. She tried again, and again, repeating the steps three times before admitting defeat. "Filch must have done something," James offered. "I realized that, Potter." She snarled at him. Potter, not James, she was mad at him for… well, he didn't know why, but he intended to find out. "What in the world did I do this time, Lily?" James yelled at her, "I'll tell you what, nothing. Even when I do nothing you gat angry with me! What the hell do you want from me?" "Lily was red in the face now. "What do I want from you, what do I want from you?" she was about to continue when she heard a noise coming from James' pocket, "What the hell is that," she said, pointing at his pocket. "Oh," he said, anger forgotten at Lily's curiosity, he could find a million reasons to love her, even at the worst of times. "That's my iPod," he said enthusiastically. "But, Lily started, "Muggle technology doesn't work around Hogwarts, it goes all haywire." Lily said, confused. "Oh, this has a special charm on it, it won't go nuts," James replied nonchalantly. "Wow," Lily said under her breath, "that must be some powerful magic. What songs do you like to listen to?" "Oh," James said, "well my favorite muggle song, heck, my favorite song in general is called Just The Girl, by click five. Want to listen?"

"Ok," lily replied before sticking the headphones in her ears. She listened intently to the rhythm, the melody, and especially the lyrics. Realization spread over her as she heard the song:

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

As the song ended, Lily felt tears in her eyes, was that really how he thought of her? "Oh James," she whispered. Suddenly she knew what she had to so. She had wanted to for so long now. Without thinking, she whispered huskily, "I think that I can find one difference between you and the singer of Click Five." And with that, Lily kissed him. At first, he was stiff, but then he melted into it. "Wow," he said when they finally broke apart." "Yeah, she agreed, "I've wanted to do that for such a long time now," she admitted. "And what was stopping you?" James asked, "You know I would agree with you one hundred Percent!" "I don't know," Lily said, "I guess it would have seemed like defeat."

"Oh and Lily," James said questioningly, "Would you do me the honor of going out with me?" "Yes." She replied softly, and then as if announcing it to the heavens, screamed, "YES!"

She kissed him again, this time, the kiss was not soft like the first, but deep. Suddenly there was a crash from outside and five people came stumbling into the broom closet, "Dammit Wormtail," They heard Sirius shout, but they were oblivious, they were much too caught up in each other. Sirius came up to them, and whacked James on the top of the head, "Breathe mate," he said to him, smiling. "What's your problem?" Lily asked, "Never seen two people snogging in a broom closet before?" Mary just stuttered.

And this will sound corny, but from that moment on, Lily Evans and James Potter started going out. And when they admitted their love for each other, the song was there, and when James proposed to Lily, that song was there, and when Lily walked down the isle, _Just the girl_ was playing in the background.

And years later, when a boy named Harry Potter proposed to his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, onlookers swear that they could hear that song playing.

THE END


End file.
